


[中译] If You Must Falter, Be Wise 三思而后行

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Escape Plans, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Love, M/M, Murder, Neighbors, Romance, Soulmates, house arrest, parole, will graham saves himself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 性癖，威尔坚持对自己道，即使汉尼拔拿起一把刀，在男人面前打了一个响指。汉尼拔和他的男友正在玩超级变态的性爱小游戏，而威尔是那个偷窥他们的变态邻居。威尔被居家软禁了，对他的踝链允许他在中产阶级郊区探索的窄小半径范围感到无聊透顶。他开始和隔壁的帅哥——汉尼拔，一名医生——聊天，他就像剩下的人一样无聊而郊区化。是吗？
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 30





	[中译] If You Must Falter, Be Wise 三思而后行

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancy_85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancy_85/gifts), [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).
  * A translation of [If You Must Falter, Be Wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620039) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



> 原作：一个来自一位超好的朋友的超超超超级棒的要求，他想看一篇《惊魂之夜》/《郊区奇情》/《后窗惊魂》同人。顺便，我们写这篇写得很开心，谢谢！
> 
> 译者：我也看得超开心xd  
> 感谢[lzskwzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl)在翻译过程中提供的友情帮助<33333

脚踝上沉重的监控器允许威尔站在门廊上将狗狗们放出去，以及沿着走道走几步够到信箱。有时候，它会失灵，在半路上就被触发了，而他的假释执行官，贝弗利，不得不花点时间说服克劳福德法官他不是 _真的_ 有潜逃风险。

如果有什么区别的话，居家软禁是一大幸事。威尔一开始就不喜欢社交，而现在他有了一个借口。

也不是很常用就是了。他得脑炎前为数不多的几个朋友在威尔发烧的脑子崩坏之后就消失得无影无踪。显然，没有人出席庭审。

这无关紧要。他有他的狗狗们。他每两周有一个小时放风时间，被允许去见他的假释官和买杂货——当然，是走过去的。他还有他的书。

他想念那片森林。上帝啊，他真的想念那片森林。

他不得不暂时搬出狼阱——在假释期间，他被准许出租房产，租金会存入一个锁定账户——搬到一个更城市化的地方。这里，房屋挨得更近，总有人路过，威尔还能买到更奢侈的人类必需品，比如外卖披萨。

很奇怪，考虑到他很快就被判谋杀罪——尽管他的律师不知疲倦地为他做防卫过当的辩护，陪审团可以说是仍对此持保留意见——但人道，考虑到威尔最开始崩溃的原因。法官认定威尔太不稳定而不能将他安全地关进监狱，更多为了他自身的安全，而非他周围的人，况且根据州法律他并不能被认为是精神失常，所以他也不能住进精神病院接受治疗。

因此威尔被强制居家软禁，只有很小的户外活动范围。他不被允许持有可联网的智能机。他不被允许有一台可联网的电脑。他有他的旧电视，为紧急情况和联系他的假释官准备的固定电话，除此之外他基本上与世隔绝。

威尔会说这是一个更残酷的判决，这样强制隔离，但他总是心灵手巧的。第一个月后，他在自己的客厅里建好了从地板到天花板的书架，塞满了他从狼阱带来的书，全部用的是他在房子底下找到的木材。在第二个月中，他就地取材给自己换了一个新的淋浴头，修好了厨房里漏水的水槽。

到了第三个月，他快无聊到冒烟了。

“拼一个拼图。”贝弗利建议，“找点爱好。"

只凭最近的杂货店里的东西，没多少兴趣爱好能被培养。威尔被迫接受了他房子里的东西。他把假饵和他寥寥无几的手工艺品收藏捆在一起。他按字母顺序排好了他的小DVD收藏。他打开了每一个箱子。

在其中一个的底部他找到了他的双筒望远镜。他完全不知道他为什么要把它打包过来。他的院子不到12英尺宽。压根用不上它。

观察鸟类是一种兴趣爱好，他想到。大概三天之后，他决定“观察邻居”也是一种兴趣爱好。

威尔有三个经常出没的邻居，两边各有一个，还有一个在街对面。街对面那家立刻就被排除了。她是一个把大部分时间花在把孩子从车上拖进拖出，偶尔打理打理花园的中年妇女。没意思。

第二个邻居发现了威尔在偷窥，送了他一个中指。

第三个邻居是汉尼拔。威尔知道他是因为搬进来那天，他欢迎了威尔，并在他的门廊上留下了一盘法式炖菜。

汉尼拔是一个很奇怪的人。

首先，他如此严苛地遵守他的时间表，以至于威尔都可以着照这个对表。每天早上，六点半，汉尼拔肯定会起床。楼上的灯光亮起，威尔可以根据灯光的走向追踪他的动作。

浴室亮起整整17分钟。当灯熄灭时，楼梯和走廊里的会跟上，表明汉尼拔正下楼往厨房走去。在那里，他花了不超过20分钟，然后返回楼上。此时，屋外已经足够明亮，他不再需要照亮自己的路了，威尔有差不多二十分钟在客厅里把自己收拾得舒舒服服的，这样就可以继续看汉尼拔了。

这个时候，汉尼拔已经衣冠楚楚——完美的三件套西装，威尔注意到，总是如此——手里拿着一小杯咖啡，一边翻看着从前门取回的报纸一边啜饮着。然后他洗干净杯子，挂在银架子上晾干——除此之外，他每天晚上都认真洗碗——再从威尔的视线里离开。

五分钟之内，他的车库会打开，无论他去哪里，汉尼拔会开着他那辆崭新的宾利驶上古雅的郊区马路，经过威尔的房子。

一当他注意到威尔在看着，他就会在路过时挥手。

威尔也开始向他挥手。

有生以来第一次，威尔在白天感到孤独。他发觉自己坐在窗前，等着汉尼拔回来。在他的认识里，他们几乎发展了一段友谊，尽管实际上他们连几句话都没说过。

当然，在一个人开始回头看之前，你只能长久地望着他们。

“对这么小的房子而言，你养了很多狗。”某天晚上汉尼拔说道，倚靠在分割他们后院的篱笆上。威尔尴尬地在走廊上徘徊，不确定他是否应该过去，或者他的脚踝监视器实际上是否会允许。

“它们都很乖。”他说，“不会捣太多乱。“

“我一直都很喜欢动物。”汉尼拔将一只手伸过栅栏，当巴斯特凑过去嗅闻时微笑起来，“它们似乎从来没有特别适合我的家，但我喜欢它们。”

 _欢迎你过来和它们共度一些时光。_ 威尔笑着想。他出声道，“工作很忙？”

“很不幸，是的。”汉尼拔赞同道，张开手指，方便急切的小家伙们四处闻闻舔舔。威尔发现汉尼拔没有立刻在某种夸张的厌恶里把手抽开，这个认知温暖了他。就算他的确被这个烦到了，他没有表现在面上。“我每天都要见客户，有时工作到很晚。强迫一个生灵适应我的时间表会很残忍。”

威尔已经很久没有与任何人亲密过了。

“律师？”威尔试探道，被逗乐了。

“医生。”汉尼拔指正，他的笑容同样愉悦，仿佛他们正在分享一个没有其他人知道的秘密。“不过我的某些护士说我需要改进对待病人的态度。”

“不会比我的更糟糕。”实际上，威尔质疑汉尼拔会有他一半的冷漠或难对付。但另一方面，他可能过多地解读他的偷窥了。他开始感觉他和汉尼拔仿佛在一起度过他们的早晨。

“恐怕你还没有见过我咖啡快喝完时的样子。”汉尼拔说。

和别人交谈从来都没有容易过，然而汉尼拔开始填满威尔的夜晚，就像他充实他的早晨一样轻易。他们会在暮色开始笼罩天空时碰面，聊聊他们的一天，威尔偶尔会夸大其词，大部分关于他的狗。他声称自己很内向。他没有告诉汉尼拔有关监视器的事情。

汉尼拔是个好人。他会把余留的食物越过栅栏递给威尔，给他的狗狗们喂零食。几个星期过去了，威尔意识到他非常地、愚蠢地喜欢他。

所以，自然，这就是事情开始变糟的时候。

威尔从来都睡不好觉。即使在混乱把他推进 _这个混乱_ 之前，从高中起到他生病的那一刻，他一晚就只能睡短短几个小时。在那之后……好吧，之后……

因此当他在凌晨三点醒来，决定唯一一件道德上正确的事情就是给自己泡一杯咖啡时，他很惊讶地发现汉尼拔似乎有类似的想法。

他的厨房亮着灯，地下室也是。白天里威尔看汉尼拔的时候几乎从不留意的一扇小窗户，在晚上却不可能被错过，因为它就像个该死的灯塔一样闪耀着，穿过汉尼拔的草坪，一直照到他们共享的篱笆。

威尔给自己泡了咖啡。他把狗关在屋内，贴着他房子的边缘悄声走过去，确保那见鬼的监控器不会在他靠近栅栏间透出的一丝光线时报警。他蹲下身，试着瞥上一眼，然后觉得去他妈的吧，既然他人都在这里了，还不如趴在地上，光着的脚贴在房子的一侧，抬起一只眼对上木条之间的裂缝。

小窗开在了一个能露出地下室上半部分的地方；如果一个人对着它直立在里面，他们的双眼和鼻梁会能够看见地面上的草坪。因此，威尔花了一会儿才反应过来他看到了什么。

整个空间一尘不染，考虑到这里属于汉尼拔，没什么好惊讶的，但这里被装修成了一个尸体解剖室，而非郊区人的洞穴或沾满尘土的储藏室。威尔喷了喷气。也许汉尼拔有点性癖，喜欢角色扮演，而威尔即将目睹一些惊喜色情场面。也许他只是十足的古怪。一排冷冻柜整齐摆在一面墙前，架子紧挨着架子。也许这不过是个储藏室，也许只是汉尼拔为医院准备的设备。

即使威尔是这么想的，他也知道这完全是胡扯。

他继续望着，汉尼拔出现在视野里。他的西装看起来诡异地闪亮，随着他的移动反射着光线，好像他身上涂抹了某种亮光漆似的。他肩膀上扛着什么东西，很大，苍白，而且——

汉尼拔将人体扔在桌上。一个男人，大概在威尔的年纪。赤身裸体，毫无意识，但很明显还活着，考虑到汉尼拔费力将他绑住了。

性癖，威尔坚持对自己道，即使汉尼拔拿起一把刀，在男人面前打了一个响指。汉尼拔和他的男友正在玩超级变态的性爱小游戏，而威尔是那个偷窥他们的变态邻居。

男人好像醒来了，在桌子上猝然一动。汉尼拔做了某个威尔看不清的动作，他的手消失在视野里。

它出现时变成了红色，滴滴答答，男人的脸扭曲成了一个肯定是尖叫的表情。威尔僵在原地，汗珠从他后颈滚落。

威尔不蠢，也不认为自己天真；他当了好几年的警察，见了不少鬼东西。但这令人难以置信，统计学上绝对的不可能，他的隔壁邻居居然此刻正在他的地下室里杀人。但随后汉尼拔再次弯下腰，躺在桌上的男人变得愈加苍白到病态，而威尔知道，他 _心知肚明_ 他得他妈的爬起来，给某人打电话， _立刻。_

他手忙脚乱地爬起来，一手抓着咖啡杯的手柄，把仍然滚烫的液体撒在了脚上。

“操！”他撞到了栅栏，这脆弱的东西在他的体重下嘎吱作响，他擦着脚，一遍又一遍地咒骂自己真是个该死的白痴。当他再次抬起头时，汉尼拔正透过地下室的窗户望着他，仍然站在桌边——躺在上面的男人已经不会再动了——他的头倾斜着，以狗狗们搜寻某道特定的声音的方式。

威尔怔怔地盯着。

汉尼拔回视着他。

然后他动了，快得毫无人性，关上了灯，把自己和威尔看见的整个场景丢入黑暗之中。

“妈的。”威尔低声骂道。“他妈的，操他妈的。”

他跑回房子，一把摔上门，丝毫不在意吵醒了他的狗，丝毫不在意吵醒了任何人。他应该吵醒人们，他必须得告诉他们。但在把无辜的人牵扯进来前他得先把警察喊来。他抓起电话，飞快拨号，喘着气把它抵在耳边。

没有拨号音。

他重拨了一遍，尽管他知道结果会是一样的。什么都没有。一片沉默。

“威尔。”

汉尼拔的声音自后院飘来，轻柔如丝。和他们聊天时一样平静，一样愉快。几乎是诱惑的。

“威尔。”

声音平稳地随风飘来。威尔盯着后门，半掩着，在他和隔壁的谋杀之间单薄而脆弱。

仿佛着了魔似的，威尔谨慎而缓慢地走到后门走廊上。汉尼拔倾身越过篱笆，一如既往地微笑着。他在日常的西装外套了一层塑料衣，衣领溅上了一抹鲜血。

“真是一个美好的夜晚，不是吗？”

威尔吞咽了一下，干燥的舌头舔过皲裂的唇瓣。他不确定一旦他进入攻击范围汉尼拔就不会放过他。他不确定为什么他甚至在考虑靠得更近。一些关于眼镜蛇可以催眠他们的猎物的想法浮现在脑海中，但威尔将其挥至一旁。此刻这不重要。

“现在是早上。”威尔轻声指出，他走下门廊，站在草地上，他仍然拿着手机，他意识到了，因为汉尼拔的双眼在他看见时立刻滑向了它。那个歪头又一次出现了，动作的流畅太他妈像一只爬行动物，而后汉尼拔沉吟出声。

“威尔，”他听起来很失望，好像他料到任何人都会这么做，除了他的邻居。“拿着这样一部手机， _你要打给谁？_ ”

有一刻，威尔完全被吓到了。他变得如此习惯于汉尼拔的冷幽默，实际上，非常享受，但这感觉如此 _错误。_ 他知道。他知道电话不能用，意味着他做了什么来确保它不能用。威尔思索着是否是整条街，如果他在晚上切断了整个社区的信号。这令威尔感到有点难受。然而，他可以感到瘙痒感在他的喉咙后方逐渐累积，威胁着要发出一阵威尔知道一旦开始就不会停止的笑声。他需要保住他的脑袋。他需要 _做些什么。_

“除非他在摆脱了尘世的烦忧之后会来复仇，否则它们可能帮不上什么大忙。”威尔说道，毫无必要地朝地下室窗户的方向示意。汉尼拔的笑容露出了他的齿列。

“这很好，威尔。这非常好。非常聪明。我曾相当欣赏你的聪慧。”

威尔再次吞咽了一下。“过去式？”

“嗯，恐怕这完全取决于你。 _邻居。”_

威尔犹豫了。

如果他逃跑，汉尼拔会抓住他吗？如果他跑出这处房产，报了警，他会违反他的假释条例吗？

汉尼拔向他微笑，双眼眯起。“我注意到你尚未逃跑，威尔。我好奇为何如此？”

他知道。他知道威尔被困住了，而且他知道为什么，尽管他装聋作哑。

“你觉得，威尔，你可以把这个用于你的辩护吗？因为当了个好孩子而取消假释？”汉尼拔的笑容变得更加尖锐，犬齿龇出。“还是你觉得不管怎样他们都会把你锁起来？”

威尔曾有过这个想法。他的律师在威尔和他交流时看起来很自信，但其他任何人都不是。这不是有罪的问题。一个人死了，死于威尔之手。只有防卫程度的问题需要考虑。

“你不欠他们任何东西。”汉尼拔温柔地说。

威尔眨眨眼。他知道他没有。他清楚并且记得是什么驱使他破碎，部门和其他任何人的错都不相上下。太多压力，太多压迫，对一个有着威尔的技能、成绩和历史的年轻人如此之高的期望。

他们逼迫他，他崩溃了，然后他们把他藏了起来，阁楼上一个坏掉的玩具，等着别人晚些去发现。

不是他们的问题。

威尔用下巴指了指。“他做了什么？”

汉尼拔回头看了看，视线又回到威尔身上。

“他异常粗鲁。”过了一会儿，他说，“我不能忍受如此举动。”

“所以你在地下室里挖出了他的内脏？”

汉尼拔没有停下微笑，但他目光中有什么东西变了，威尔感到寒冷。“在困难的处境下，一个人尽他所能。”

威尔的确笑了，太过高亢、尖锐而无助。“我不太以我的礼貌而闻名，汉尼拔，为什么 _我_ 还在这里？”

“我告诉过你，”汉尼拔提醒他。“我欣赏你的聪慧。我发现你很有趣。”

“怎么有趣？”

“靠近我，自己来寻。”

 _到我的客厅里来吧，蜘蛛对苍蝇说_ 。

然而威尔的脚在移动，将他带得更近。如果汉尼拔现在杀了他……

好吧，过去他也称不上什么活着。

“我本可以把你抓起来。”威尔呢喃道，他一点一点地靠近栅栏。

“但我们都知道你不会。为什么？”

威尔吞咽了一下。“因为我发现你很有趣。”他回应道。

汉尼拔的手向他伸出，指节温柔地抚过威尔的颧骨。“你曾惊慌失措，”他说，“我读过那些文章。你的大脑在灼烧，而你恐吓了一个试图抢劫你的男人。他攻击了你。你反击回去。感觉如何？”

“令人惊奇。”威尔耳语道。

“非凡的男孩，”汉尼拔赞美他，威尔 _喜欢这个。_ 他喜欢被看见；不是作为一个疯子，不是作为一个可怜人，不是作为一个破碎的人，而是作为一个能够做出伟大而可骇的事情的人。

“你的感觉是什么？”威尔反问，声音同样轻柔，同样温暖。他们之间此刻只剩藩篱。“你第一次杀人时，你的感觉是什么？”

“仿若上帝。”汉尼拔回道，当他与威尔双眼相遇时攫住了它们。“对上帝而言，杀戮一定感觉很好。他一直在这么做。而我们不正是创造自他的形象？”

威尔嗤之以鼻，但他没有走开，侧过脸贴上汉尼拔的手掌。“取决于你问的是谁。”

“你知道吗，”汉尼拔说，向前倾身到他们额头相抵，他们的鼻尖相触。威尔可以感受到汉尼拔温热的气息在他说话时洒在他唇上，如此亲近的距离，他无法保持注意力集中。“上周三晚上，他让一座教堂的屋顶砸在了三十四名他的崇拜者身上，而当时他们正为他唱着赞美诗。”

威尔笑了，温暖而带着气音，他抬起一只手反过去触摸汉尼拔的脸。“那上帝对这有什么感觉？“

“力量。”单词在他们之间消弭。威尔不确定谁先动了，但他们的双唇贴在一起，这就完全不重要了。他们亲吻着，他任由他毫无用处的手机掉在他脚边，抬起两只手臂环住汉尼拔的肩膀，当汉尼拔引导他时分开双唇，阖着双眼，因为他想这么做。

汉尼拔身上有某种东西，锋锐而充满生机。他尝起来像铜，像 _生命。_

“我不知道我在做什么。”威尔低语。

“活着。”

汉尼拔的手指缠上威尔的卷发，让他的头向后仰起一些，如此香甜地亲着他，以至于威尔为此喘不过气。

“我很想看见它。”汉尼拔低吼，“你，沐浴在你全部的荣光里，堕落、撕咬。”

“我不记得了。”

“你会记得下一个的。”

 _下一个_ 。荒诞不经。然而威尔呻吟一声，紧紧攀住汉尼拔的双肩。

“进来。”他喘息道。“收拾好你的烂摊子，然后过来。”

汉尼拔在威尔眼角落下一吻，放他离去，不发一语地回到自己房子。不过，当他抵达门口时，他的确回头看了，在消失之前捉住了威尔的视线。

汉尼拔留下来过了夜。

在狂野的性爱和对任何人而言都不脏的脏话之间，他们耗空了自己的精力，当太阳升起时已沉沉睡去。汉尼拔轻声关掉了他的闹钟，将鼻子埋入威尔的卷发，他仍在他身边酣睡着。

当威尔最终醒来，比 _多年_ 来睡得都要好时，汉尼拔已经不在床上了，但留在厨台上的一张纸条和一包相当高档的咖啡预示着他今晚会来见威尔，带着晚餐。

在她的第二次拜访间，贝弗利评价威尔比上个星期看起来快乐多了。威尔只是耸耸肩。

“正在拼一幅拼图。”他告诉她，“就像你说的那样。”

“我可以看看吗？”

威尔抱歉地抓了抓后脑。“作为一项正在进行的任务，它相当引人不快。等我完成时我会给你看你的。”

贝弗利笑了，这狡黠又明亮的笑容让喜欢她变得如此容易。“我会让你坚守诺言的。”

每一夜，汉尼拔都会来。

每一晚，他们谈论关于离开的事情。离开郊区，离开马里兰，离开美国。

“他们夺走了你的独立。”汉尼拔喃喃道，嘴唇吻上威尔脚踝的监视器上方的皮肤。“你的自由。肆无忌惮。”

“本可能更糟的。”威尔耸耸肩，尽管他自己都不再相信这个了。“本可能进监狱。”

汉尼拔眼中闪过的暗芒倾诉着令人不愉的思绪，和他们无法进行的复仇。“你保护了自己，将你的攻击升华为艺术，然而你却是被惩罚的那个。”

“没有人说过法律是公平的。”

汉尼拔的牙齿摩擦着威尔的皮肤，承诺远胜过威胁。威尔颤抖地喘了口气，闭上了双眼。

那一晚，汉尼拔比以往任何时候都更加激烈地和他做爱。第二天早上，他留下了一个人和七条狗的航班安排。

“你要让我不带你就离开吗？”威尔晚上问道。

“我更愿意让狗在我们二人之前离开。”汉尼拔解释道，“在一位密友的照料下。我们会加入他们，当然。”

“什么时候。”

汉尼拔的鼻尖磨蹭着他的咽喉，亲吻着威尔下颌下跳动的脉搏。“蜜月之后。”

两人都清楚没有人提到过一场传统的婚礼。不需要求婚和戒指，不需要精美矫饰。理解将他们联结，欲望将他们驱使。威尔立刻开始规划他的理由。

“有点太多了。”威尔在贝弗利下一次来访时喝着咖啡承认。“爸说他会带走它们。他刚刚失去自己的一条狗，而他在河边有很大一块地。”

“你不得不让它们离开，可真糟糕。”贝弗利说，撅起嘴。威尔希望他不需要向她撒谎。在所有处理他的案子的人中，她唯一一个试图在乎的人。

“这不是永远。”威尔辩解道。“只是我需要让我的生活再次回到正轨。”

狗狗们在月末离开，威尔发现失去它们后房子的寂静变得无可忍受。他从未完全一个人，一生中从未如此，这是第一次他 _真正如此_ 。汉尼拔回家时，他已经成了一团糟。他空出了未来三天以恰当地照料威尔。

“文件不是问题。”当他和威尔坐在门廊上欣赏夜空时，汉尼拔提醒他。“我们最大的障碍是你脚踝上的设备。”

“我之前有几次触发过它。”威尔耸耸肩。“通常我会接到贝弗的电话，问我怎么回事，然后是一组人上门来重新设置它，确保我没有做任何 _麻烦_ 事 _。”_

“响应时间是多长？”

“贝弗几乎立刻会打过来——她和其他警察会在APP或者其他什么东西上收到一个提示。那个小组——大概八分钟，或多或少。”

“给他们计时。”汉尼拔建议道，将威尔的一缕卷发捋至脑后，亲吻他的脸颊。

威尔这么做了。

他一再在电话上向贝弗道歉，说他在去邮箱的路上被绊倒了，摔出了半径范围。她开了几个玩笑，威尔笑了。小组恰恰在九分钟之内抵达，花了点时间从车里出来，走到威尔的前门。凭这样的响应，他们或许还有三分钟的缓冲时间

“如果我们移动得足够快，这给了我们几英里的距离。”汉尼拔在享用晚餐和红酒时说道。

“我是个有潜逃风险的人。”威尔提醒他，“他们会盯着机场和边境。”

“我们不会去其中任何一处。”汉尼拔将威尔的手自桌面捧起，在指节上落下轻轻一吻。“我向你承诺过一段蜜月。”

计划是沿海岸线旅行。他们会在佛罗里达保持低调，汉尼拔会租一幢私人海滨别墅。他们会在那里停留几个星期，直到流言销声匿迹，更换发型，乘船到古巴的圣克拉拉，他们将在那里最终登上飞机。

对威尔来说这太过冒险。当然，没有人会预料到，毕竟这远远超出了他的经济状况，但他有些怀疑他们成功的能力。

“我对消失并不陌生。”汉尼拔向他保证，“千代告诉我狗狗们想你了。”

“我不敢相信你把它们带去了一座城堡。”威尔哼笑一声，当汉尼拔微笑时扬起了一边眉毛，“我不敢相信你要把我带去。”

“一段时间。”汉尼拔赞同道，“然后去欧洲。我想向你展示佛罗伦萨，威尔。”

“向我展示一切。”威尔同意道，近乎傲慢地提出了这个要求。“我从未出过美国。”

“来日方长。”汉尼拔向他保证。威尔让自己相信了。

当贝弗下一次来访时，她带来了关于威尔案子的新消息。

“他们还是没能让陪审团就定罪达成共识。”她告诉他，“克劳福德法官愿意假定你是无辜的，正在考虑，但在真正落到他手里之前，这不是他所能控制的，所以。”

威尔嗤之以鼻，摇了摇头。“我不可能在软禁中度过余生。”

“不，就十年左右。”贝弗耸耸肩，当威尔横她一眼时咧嘴笑开。“没那么差吧，对吗？我不会介意整天呆在家的。”

“它变得乏味。”威尔承认。“而且，没有网络你会疯的。”

“上帝，是啊你是对的，算了吧，我们不会交换位置的。”

威尔引着她走向门口，在她沿着小路离开时倚靠在门框上。她在邮箱附近也被绊倒了，转过头看他，威尔笑了一声。

“应该找个人来看看！”

“在我这么做之前，如果我又摔倒了，你能别让那个小组靠近我吗？”

贝弗粲然一笑。“我会试试的，格雷厄姆，表现好点。”

威尔知道他不会再见到她了。

他们是在一个周六早晨开始行动的。

“人多眼杂。”威尔警惕地说。

“也更方便浑水摸鱼。”汉尼拔安抚他。

威尔会留下大部分东西。他不能回到狼阱，尽管汉尼拔主动提出让这变得切实可行，何况他也不能把太多东西塞进汉尼拔车里，他们总得换车。汉尼拔把车停在了后面，给予威尔篱笆的覆盖，而威尔站在他的后门门廊上，看着这幢从来不是家的房子。

“任何最后补充？”汉尼拔问道。威尔摇了摇头。

“我所在意的一切都在立陶宛的一座古堡里。”他挖苦道，“除了你。”

他坐在门廊上，双腿伸向汉尼拔，手里拿着电话。静静等待着。汉尼拔带来了大而锋利的断线钳，足够在贴近他的皮肤时让威尔感到紧张。

“我们需要完全破坏掉它，这样如果我们取不下来，它也不能被用于追踪我们。”

他们没必要担心。断线钳很轻易地剪断了绑带，将威尔拴在房子上的镣铐落在了门廊上。

一秒。二，三，四，五。 _铃声响起。_

威尔深吸一口气，将电话举至耳旁。“嗨，贝弗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自蕾哈娜的Disturbia


End file.
